vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aika Maki
Summary Nijino Yurika is one of the invaders in Koutaro Satomi's apartment. She is one of the former leaders of Folsaria Magic Kingdom's secret society Darkness Rainbow. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Aika Maki Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Invisibility, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Earth Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can block the signals from the brain to the body and restrains movement), Magic, Automatic Translation, Matter Manipulation (Can change the properties of magical and nonmagical things alike), Life Manipulation (Can steal her opponents life force), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Illusion Creation (Maki’s specialty mind manipulation magic is closely related to magic that creates illusions, so she is quite good at those as well), Air Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation (Can amplify the fear her opponent is feeling), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sense Manipulation (Maki specializes in spells that controls senses and memories), Enhanced Senses, Life Manipulation, Healing, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put her target's to sleep), Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation (Can erase her opponents memories), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate her opponents mind such as implanting a deep suggestion into her target’s mind, depriving them of their freedom of movement), Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Satomi Koutarou) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Satomi Koutarou) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Nightwalker:' Her staff which has the ability to amplify mana, store slots for spells. Intelligence: Maki is a skilled martial artist who received military training. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Indigo Magic:' Magic which specializes in manipulating people's mind. *'Stone Rain:' A spell which controls the stones around her and throws them at her opponents. *'Fireball:' A spell which creates a huge fireball. *'Fake Vision:' A spell which works directly on her targets mind, providing fake visual information. *'Cure Serious Wounds:' A spell which seals wounds. *'Permanent Regeneration:' A spell which improves the targets healing abilities. *'Amplify Fear:' A spell which amplify's the fear of her targets. *'Flame Shield:' A spell which creates a yellow light that surrounds her, and extinguish flames when touched. *'Energy Bolts:' A spell which creates arrows of light from her staff. *'Forcefield:' A spell which creates a forcefield. *'Teleport:' A spell which allows her to teleport, however it requires a long time to prepare and cast so Yurika uses this spell by precasting it before going into a fight. *'Flame Lance:' A spell which creates a spear of fire. *'Deep Sleep:' A spell which puts the target to sleep. *'Protection from Soul Energy:' A defensive spell that grants protection from spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul. *'Greater Dispelling:' A spell which dispels magic. *'Alteration Magic:' The ability to change the properties of magical and nonmagical things alike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Automatic Translation Users